starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Iden Versio
Iden Versio is a Human female TIE Fighter pilot in the Black Eight Squadron. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Black Eight She served as Black Two under Captain Eclipse in the Black Eight Squadron. When they arrived above Kallos, the squadron was dispatched by Darth Vader to take care of a pirate fleet around the planet and she noticed how one of the Acclamator-class Assault Ships had an orbital cannon geared towards destroying the surface where Vader was heading towards. Iden, Captain Eclipse and two others then head towards and disable and destroy various Acclamators before heading to the surface where they learn they need to support and reinforce Darth Vader. She flew towards the position of Darth Vader where she assisted in bombing the stronghold, despite some reservations from Captain Eclipse. When they landed, she and Tam Agamar led a squad of Imperial Flametroopers around the stronghold and set fire to the fields between the stronghold and the village behind it. This caused them to come into direct conflict with the defending Jedi Jonon Karr. When they returned to the stronghold, they found the rebels murdered by Vader and while shocked by his ruthlessness, she complied in taking part in a bombing run at the village to draw the Jedi out. She took part in the bombing run on the village while holding some initial reservements against it. When they landed, they arrived in the middle of a battle between Darth Vader and Jonon Karr. Captain Eclipse ordered Iden and the others to gather up the remaining villagers and resistance members and execute them. She however takes note of one particular survivor and while they open fire, Iden holds off long enough for the girl to escape. Captain Eclipse noted this and then ordered her and Tycho Celchu to hunt the girl down and kill her, and they were escorted by Stormtroopers. By order of Vader, the Black Eight Squadron was ordered to decimate the village and the stronghold and leave no-one alive. She discovered Tycho Celchu being hit by a blasterbolt and she believed his story, however when they returned to the base, it becomes apparent that the two of them are placed under investigation by ISB Agent Bels. She watches emotionless as the Black Eight Squadron firebombs the village, led by Tam Agamar. As she proceeds to go to her own TIE Fighter to pack up her stuff, Vader and Eclipse realize it is Celchu who did the wrong thing and the squadron is forced to hunt their own down. While initially being outflanked by the expert fighter and losing Tam in the process, Captain Eclipse and Iden manage to outflank him and shoot and kill him. When they land again, they are arrest by ISB Agents as ordered by Bels. She was interrogated by Lieutenant Bels, but she was unable to keep the story straight every time, and he kept pounding upon her, even threatening to bring in an Imperial Loyalty Officer. Albeit scaring her a little, she kept up her story as she knew it and eventually Bels accepted her story and so did Darth Vader. She then meets with Vader and Captain Eclipse on the bridge and recieves new orders, she is going to serve aboard the Death Star and being part of one of the elite Starfighter squadrons there. She recieves cheers from Captain Eclipse and they say goodbye to each other as she flies off and joins her new fleet. HotS - She participated in the Battle of Yavin and she was part of the squadron of TIE Fighters that defended the Death Star from the incoming Rebel starfighters. When they managed to fend off the attack run of the Y-Wing Bombers, she and Gideon Hask hunted the remaining X-Wings through the trench and were joined by Darth Vader. She was responsible for shooting down and killing Garven Dreis. Age of the New Republic 11. Inferno's Hunt She was called to Jakku by Norra Wexley where she learned that they were assigned a new mission, recovering Lux Bonteri from the Dxun prison world. Surprised that Lux was still alive after the operation against the Dreamers, Iden gladly agreed and accepted the mission, taking the Corvus with her along with Rogue Squadron for backup and Winter Celchu. They managed to sneak into the defenses of Dxun and infiltrated Citadel Command using the armor of an Imperial Patrol Trooper. While the Empire gets alerted on their presence, Iden, Shriv and Fie Juhb manage to get Lux out, back on board the Corvus and escape Dxun air defense. Arriving back on the Rebel fleet, she is thanked by Leia Organa and a hooded person and Lux promises Iden they will see each other again. 17. The Starkiller Iden accompanied Juno Eclipse to a snowy planet to recover a protocol droid named PROXY that was the personal droid of Galen Marek to clear up the mysterie of his disappearance after the Battle of Endor. They accessed the databanks because it was needed for them to free PROXY from the ice. After learning some of the history of Galen Marek and his family, they took PROXY back to the Republic fleet.